


Dagor Aglareb

by AuctrixMundi



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, First Age, Gen, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: Nachdem er keine Zeit mehr hatte, seine Rüstung anzulegen und daher die Dagor Aglareb nur mit Glück überlebte, schwört sich Rethtulu, Diener Maedhros', nie wieder ohne seine Rüstung anzutreffen zu sein. Froh, mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein, erwartet ihn nach der jedoch eine weit größere Tragödie.





	Dagor Aglareb

Rechts! Links! Vor ihm! Hinter ihm! Rethtulu wusste kaum, wohin er zuerst blicken musste. Überall waren die schwarzen Feinde, jene ekelerregenden Kreaturen, die sie _orcor_ , Orks, nannten. Zu allen Seiten schwang er sein Schwert. Blut floss von der Klinge und spritzte nach allen Seiten, schwarzes, stinkendes Blut. Schreie und Flüche hallten um ihn herum durch die Luft, Schmerzensschreie, Schreie der Wut und des Todes. Dies war nicht seine erste Schlacht, welche hernach Dagor Aglareb, die Siegreiche, genannt werden sollte, und doch überwältigte ihn der Kampf immer und immer wieder. Der Tod hielt an diesem Tag tausendfach reiche Ernte.

Nach der Dagor-nuin-Giliath hatten die Fürsten der Noldor gefeiert, denn sie glaubten sich unüberwindlich. Beleriand war nun ihr Reich und Morgoth saß schwach und zitternd im Norden. So hatten sie jedenfalls geglaubt, doch Morgoth hatte im Verborgenen seine Streitkräfte gesammelt und war nach Süden ausgerückt, um die Wachsamkeit seiner Feinde zu prüfen. Doch sie schliefen nicht, weder der Hohe König Fingolfin noch Rethtulus Herr Fürst Maedhros, und sie rückten gegen Morgoths Horden aus, als dessen Hauptheer Dorthonion angriff.

Alles war so schnell gegangen, alles kam so überraschend. In Windeseile hatten die Fürsten der Noldor Jagd auf die versprengten Horden der Orks gemacht, während Fingolfin und Maedhros gegen das Hauptheer vorgerückt waren. Ganz plötzlich war es dann zur Schlacht bereit erschienen. Rethtulu hatte seinem Herrn in aller Eile dessen Rüstung angelegen müssen und schon war dieser in den Kampf gestürmt. Rethtulu hatte seiner Pflicht gemäß folgen müssen und hatte keine Zeit mehr gefunden, seine eigene Rüstung anzulegen.

Nun befand er sich allein mit seinem Schwert bewaffnet und ansonsten nahezu ungeschützt mitten im Schlachtgeschehen. Schon blutete er aus mehreren Wunden, wenige von ihnen tief, doch zahlreich. Seine Arme wurden mit jedem Male, da er das Schwert gegen einen Feind hob, schwerer und schwerer. Seine Hände waren glitschig von dem Blut, das an ihnen klebte, und er hatte Mühe, seine Waffe sicher zu halten.

Doch selbst jetzt noch versuchte er seinen Pflichten als Diener des Herrn Maedhros gerecht zu werden. Wo war er? In all den Wirren des Kampfes hatte er ihn aus den Augen verloren. Er musste ihn schützen! Da! Da sah er den Rotschopf des Herrn in der Masse aufblitzen. Wie gut es doch war, dass Maedhros so groß war und dazu auch noch auf seinem mächtigen, mitternachtsschwarzen Schlachtross saß. Rethtulu sammelte all seine ihm verbliebenen Kräfte und versuchte, sich zu seinem Herrn durchzukämpfen.

Sein Atem ging keuchend. Der Blick verschwamm. Die Arme zitterten vor Entkräftung. Von allen Seiten schienen Arme nach ihm zu greifen, Klauen nach ihm zu schlagen, Schwerter nach ihm geschwungen zu werden. Ein Meer von Feinden wogte um ihn herum. Wo waren seine Verbündeten? War er der letzte von ihnen? Verloren sie? Der Herr musste entkommen können! Sein Überleben war von allerhöchster Bedeutung! Würde ihm etwas geschehen, währen sie ohne Führung und orientierungslos.

Rethtulu merkte, wie seine Gedanken und Reflexe immer langsamer und langsamer wurden. Er musste immer mehr Schläge einstecken und jeder von ihnen beraubte ihn mehr und mehr seiner Kräfte. War das Ende nahe? Sein Ende? Sollte es wirklich so vorbei gehen? So elend, weil er einfach keine Zeit gehabt hatte, seine Rüstung anzulegen? Wie dumm es doch wäre! Sollte er diesen Kampf überleben, so schwor er sich, dann würde er nie wieder ohne seine Rüstung anzutreffen sein.

Es machte ihn rasend, dass er nicht zu seinem Herrn vordringen konnte, zu viele Feinde waren zwischen ihnen und zu rücksichtslos kämpfe sich Maedhros seiner Natur entsprechend immer weiter. Doch das gab Rethtulu neue Kraft. Sein Herr war ihm schon immer ein Vorbild gewesen, stark und unnachgiebig. Er würde ihn doch nicht enttäuschen, indem er einfach aufgab und in diesem Kampf starb! Nein, er würde bis zum letzten Blutstropfen, der durch seinen Venen ran, kämpfen und alles dafür opfern, um zu schützen, was ihm lieb und teuer war. Und sollte es sein Tod sein, so würde er so viele Orks töten, wie er nur konnte, bis sie ihn selbst überwältigt hatten. Maedhros kannte das Wort „aufgeben“ nicht oder wollte es nicht kennen, da würde es Rethtulu doch jetzt nicht kennen lernen wollen! Nein, er würde stark sein, so stark wie sein Herr!

Und er war stark, stark genug, um das Ende seines Leidens erleben zu dürfen, das süße, süße Ende.

„ _Túre_!“, schrie jemand über das Schlachtfeld. „ _Turelva_!“

Rethtulu hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Orks um ihn herum zum Rückzugskampf übergegangen waren. Seine Gedanken waren zu vernebelt vom Schmerz und zu sehr darauf bedacht, zu seinem Herrn durchzudringen. Und selbst jetzt fiel es ihm im ersten Moment schwer, die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu fassen. Sieg? Wessen Sieg? Was mochte das bedeuten? Hatten die Orks über sie obsiegt? Oder waren sie diejenigen, die die Orks nun in Scharen vor sich her trieben und zu Tode hetzten?

Doch nach und nach verstand Rethtulu, was um ihn herum vor sich ging. Ja, sie hatten den Sieg errungen und er lebte noch, blutüberströmt und mit zerrissener Kleidung. Ein Lächeln schimmerte durch den Dreck auf seinem Gesicht. Es war vorbei.

Wo er stand, ließ er das Schwert fallen. Es glitt aus seinen kraftlosen Fingern und fiel in den Schlamm. Um ihn herum eilten die Verbündeten vorbei, um die Orks zu jagen, doch er stand einfach nur da, unfähig, auch nur den kleinsten Muskel zu bewegen. Die Erschöpfung brach wie eine große Woge mit aller Macht über ihn herein. Mit einem Male fühlte er sich, als würden Bleigewichte an seinen Armen hängen, die Knie wurden ihm weich und seine Beine brachen unter ihm weg. Er fiel schlaff und entkräftet in den Schlamm und konnte sich nicht mehr rühren. Verzweifelt schnappte er nach Luft und konnte doch kaum genug in seine Lungen füllen.

Minuten, Stunden, Tage, Jahre. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er da im Schlamm lang und zum grauen Himmel starrte. Irgendwann fing es zu regnen an und zumindest ein Teil des Schmutzes wurde von ihm abgewaschen und seine Wunden offen gelegt. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie viele es waren. Und sie alle brannten so fürchterlich und wollten gar nicht mehr damit aufhören! Als die allergrößte Erschöpfung weit genug abgeklungen war, spürte er den Schmerz seiner Wunden nur umso mehr. Er stöhnte gequält auf.

Er sollte dringend einen Heiler aufsuchen. Keine seiner Verletzungen mochte lebensbedrohlich sein, doch in der Summe konnten sie es durchaus werden. Er hatte sehr viel Blut verloren und war mit Blut und Dreck besudelt. Zwar mochten Elben keine Krankheiten kennen, doch auch so manchem der ihren hatte Wundbrand schon das Leben gekostet.

Schwach begann er sich zu regen und tastete nach seinem Schwert. Seine Finger bekamen den Griff zu fassen. Noch immer schien seine Waffe Zentner zu wiegen, doch er schaffte es, es aus dem Schlamm zu sich heranzuziehen. Mühsam richtete er sich auf, jeder Millimeter seines Körpers schmerzte bei der Bewegung.

Nun kam der schwerste Teil: das Aufstehen. Vorsichtig brachte er seine Beine in Position. Teils schon mit verkrustetem Blut verschlossene Wunden platzen wieder auf und begannen von neuem zu bluten. Rot floss die Flüssigkeit seine Beine hinab. Er verzog das Gesicht.

Vorsichtig stellte er die Füße auf und stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem weichen, nachgiebigen Boden ab. Er atmete mehrere Male tief durch und sammelte sich. Dann stemmte er sich hoch, hatte jedoch nicht genügend Kraft aufgewendet, rutschte im Schlamm aus und fiel bäuchlings hin. Schlamm und Wasser drang ihm in Nase und Mund und er musste husten und würgen. Er suchte sich einen noch halbwegs sauber gebliebenen Zipfel seiner Kleidung und wischte sich den Schlamm aus den Augen. Resigniert seufzte er. Es würde ihm doch noch möglich sein aufzustehen! Er versuchte es erneut.

Erst beim dritten Anlauf stand er auf sein Schwert gestützt auf wackeligen Beinen, schwer atmend und schon wieder am Rande der totalen Erschöpfung. Erst nach einigen Augenblicken des tief Durchatmens war er in der Lage, seine Aufmerksamkeit der Umgebung zu widmen.

Ein trostloses Bild der Zerstörung bot sich. Das Schlachtfeld glich einer Wüste aus Toten, Blut und Schlamm. Leiber von Freund wie Feind langen wild zerstreut neben- und übereinander. Zerstückelte Leichen, verstreute Gedärme und abgetrennte Gliedmaßen waren überall zu sehen. Verwundete lagen stöhnend am Boden, ihre Wunden und verstümmelten Gliedmaßen klagend umklammernd. Überlebende streunten über das Schlachtfeld und suchten nach ihren Freunden und Verwandten, Verletzten und Toten. Klagen über all die Toten erhoben sich über dem Feld oder auch Ausrufe der Freude und des Glücks, wenn die geliebte Person noch lebte.

Die Ernte des Todes war äußerst reichlich ausgefallen. Rethtulu verzog das Gesicht. Er versuchte optimistisch zu sein und sagte sich, dass ihre Verluste weit höher hätten ausfallen können, und dass diese im Vergleich zur Zahl der Lebenden doch noch gering waren.

Verluste …

Hatte er selbst vielleicht Verluste zu verzeichnen? Er lebte, doch was war mit seinen Freunden, Verwandten? Mit seinem Herrn? Erst jetzt hatte er all seine Gedanken wieder so weit zusammennehmen können, um darüber nachzudenken. Besorgt sah er sich um. Seine Verletzungen waren zweitrangig, er musste Antworten auf diese Fragen finden!

Schleppend humpelte er los, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Wo hatte er zuletzt seinen Herrn gesehen? Dort? Nein. Oder vielleicht doch? Er wusste es nicht mehr, alles sah so gleich aus, geprägt von Tod und Verwüstung. Und sein Bruder, wo war er geblieben? Rethtulu konnte sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern, wann er ihn das letzte Mal während der Schlacht gesehen hatte, zu sehr war er darauf konzentriert gewesen, bei seinem Herrn zu bleiben.

Statt zu finden, wurde er schließlich gefunden. Irgendwann einmal sah er einen großen Elben auf sich zukommen. Es war Malcimir, sein älterer Bruder. Er sah besorgt aus, als er auf ihn zu kam, umso mehr, als er erkannte, dass es schlecht um Rethtulu stand, woraufhin er seinen Schritt beschleunigte.

„Alacenandur!“, rief er aus. Sein Blick zeugte von großer Sorge, als er all die zahlreichen Wunden Rethtulus sah. „Du musst dringend versorgt werden. Immerhin bist du noch bei Bewusstsein, obgleich es mir an ein Wunder grenzt, dass du es bist. Wo ist deine Rüstung?“

„Es war keine Zeit, sie anzulegen“, erklärte Rethtulu. „Ich musste Fürst Maitimo beim Anlegen der seinen helfen und dann hatte ich selbst keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu.“

Malcimir schüttelte den Kopf. „Manchmal nimmt dein Herr zu wenig Rücksicht auf seine Untergebenen“, sagte er. „Das hätte nicht geschehen dürfen. Zu leicht hättest du umkommen können!“

Etwas flammte bei diesen Worten in seinen Augen auf, das Rethtulu zu denken gab. War es Kummer?

Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist geschehen und ich lebe noch, auf mehr kommt es nun nicht an“, sagte er und wechselte dann das Thema: „Ist etwas geschehen? Dein Blick will mir nicht gefallen.“

Nun wurde der Schmerz in den Augen des Kriegers deutlich. Er legte Rethtulu einen Arm um die Schulter. „Komm erst einmal mit zum Lager. Alles andere hat Zeit, bis du versorgt wurdest.“

„Malcimir …“, begann Rethtulu zögernd. Es konnte doch nicht wirklich etwas Schlimmes passiert sein!

„Später, Alacenandur, später …“ Damit war dieses Thema vorerst für Malcimir beendet.

Er stütze seinen kleinen Bruder auf sich und brachte ihn dann zurück zum Lager, dass die siegreichen Heerführer unweit des Schlachtfeldes hatten errichten lassen. Der Weg zu den Lazaretten war nicht weit, auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht die einzigen waren, die sich dorthin begeben hatten. Man hatte bereits zahlreiche Verletzte vom Schlachtfeld bergen können und unablässig wurden es mehr. Dementsprechend dauerte es seine Zeit, bis sie einen Heiler gefunden hatten, die sich Rethtulus annehmen konnte. Der Elb schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf über die zahlreichen Wunden und fragte sich wahrscheinlich auch, warum man in einer Schlacht keine Rüstung trug. Zwischen den Brüdern herrschte betretenes Schweigen, auch wenn Rethtulu den Grund dafür nicht kannte und sich mittlerweile fragte, ob er ihn überhaupt erfahren sollte.

Die Behandlung des Heilers nahm einzige Zeit in Anspruch und hinterher bekam Rethtulu strenge Bettruhe für mehrere Tage und einige Mittelchen verschrieben, die den Heilungsprozess fördern sollten. Dann war er entlassen.

„Sagst du mir jetzt, was los ist?“, fragte er seinen Bruder, als sie das Lazarettzelt verlassen hatten.

„Komm mit“, sagte Malcimir nur. Dieses Mal führte er ihn an den Rand des Lagers, wo man sie nicht so schnell hören würde. Malcimir blieb schließlich stehen, trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und wirkte betroffen.

„Nun, wie soll ich es sagen?“, begann er. „Rámalócendis, sie… nun … sie … wurde tot aufgefunden. Es tut mir leid …“

Eine Welt brach zusammen. Rethtulus Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Rámalócendis war seine Frau und sie trug ihrer beider Kind unter dem Herzen.

„Wie kann das sein?“, fragte er atemlos. „Du musst dich irren. Sie ist doch gar nicht hier.“

Malcimir schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf. „Doch, sie war es.“ Er schloss seinen Bruder tröstend in die Arme.

Dieser war zunächst zu keiner einzigen Regung fähig. Doch dann kamen schließlich die Tränen. Er schlang haltsuchend die Arme um seinen Bruder und weinte bitterlich an seiner Schulter. Warum nur? Warum? Seine süße Rámalócendis, seine süße, süße Gemahlin! Wieso musste das geschehen? Niemals würde er sein Kind in den Armen halten können, nicht einmal hatte er sein Gesichtchen sehen dürfen. Weshalb tat man ihm das an? Weshalb war das Schicksal so grausam zu ihm? War dies seine Strafe, dass er ein Sippenmörder war? Doch selbst ein Sippenmörder von Alqualonde hatte niemals ein so grausames Schicksal verdient! Er hatte nie einem Kind auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt. Warum wurde ihm seines genommen?

Malcimir sagte nichts, denn für solchen Schmerz gab es keine Worte des Trostes. Noch weniger, denn niemand von ihnen konnte sagen, ob Rámalócendis eine gnadenvolle Aufnahme in den Hallen Mandos‘ erfahren würde, sie, die Gemahlin eines Sippenmörders und Anhängerin der Feanorer. Also hielt er seinen Bruder nur in den Armen und wiegte ihn sanft.

„Ich werde immer für dich da sein“, versprach er wispernd.

Rethtulu war dankbar für den Halt, den sein Bruder ihm gab, die starke Schulter, auf die er sich lehnen konnte. Etwas, das noch bestand hatte, etwas, worauf er sich verlassen konnte, jetzt, wo alles vorbei war.

„Vater sprach bereits mit Fürst Maitimo“, sagte Malcimir nach einer Weile, nachdem sich Rethtulu wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte. „Er weiß Bescheid und hat dir Urlaub gegeben, damit du Zeit für deine Trauer hast und um wieder zu genesen.“

„Das ist lieb von ihm“, sagte Rethtulu mit rauer Stimme und meinte sowohl seinen Vater als auch seinen Herrn. Er selbst wäre niemals von sich aus mit dieser Bitte zu Fürst Maedhros gegangen. Dienst war für ihn Dienst und musste strikt von seinem Privatleben getrennt werden. Nun aber sah er selbst ein, dass es wohl besser war, wenn er einige Zeit nur für sich hatte, um zu verarbeiten, was da soeben geschehen war.

Ach, Rámalócendis! Wie er sie doch vermisste!

„Wo ist sie jetzt?“, fragte er leise. „Wo hat man sie hingebracht?“

„Zu Vaters Zelt“, sagte Malcimir. „Komm, ich bringe dich hin, damit du Abschied nehmen kannst.“

Rethtulu nickte nur und folgte seinem Bruder.

Hílyalandur erwartete sie bereits vor seinem Zelt. Als er sie sah, kam er ihnen entgegen und umarmte auch seinerseits seinen Jüngsten.

„Ach, mein armer Junge“, tat er sein Mitleid kund. „Das hast du nicht verdient, das hat niemand verdient.“

Er führte ihn in das Zelt. Und da lag sie, aufgebahrt und still. Ihr ebenholzschwarzes Haar umrahmte ihr Gesicht und ließ die ohnehin blasse Haut noch weißer erscheinen. So friedlich und so schön wie im Leben, nein, sogar noch schöner. War sie wirklich tot oder schlief sie nur?

Langsam trat Rethtulu an die Bahre und betrachtete seine geliebte Frau. Als würde sie schlafen … Doch ein tiefer Weltschmerz schien sich auf ihrem Gesicht abzuzeichnen, ein Kummer, den nur sie verstand. Ihre Hände lagen auf ihrem geschwollenen Bauch und verbargen nur dürftig den Blutfleck.

Rethtulu verzog das Gesicht in Schmerz und Kummer und er ergriff ihre Hand. Ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können, kamen ihm erneut die Tränen. Weinend vergrub er das Gesicht in ihrer Kleidung. Sie roch sogar noch nach ihr! Wie konnte Rámalócendis da wirklich tot sein? Doch da lag sie vor ihm, still und leblos, und doch konnte – _wollte_ – er es einfach nicht begreifen. All das, was sie nun niemals mehr gemeinsam erleben würden, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Alles vorbei, endgültig. Selbst wenn ihr jemals ein zweites Leben gestattet werden würde, müsste er viele Jahrtausende lang warten. Und würde er sie dann überhaupt wiedererkennen?

Es mussten wohl Stunden vergangen sein, in denen er an ihrem Lager stand. Wahrscheinlich war er vor Erschöpfung auch zwischenzeitlich eingeschlafen. Als er aus einer dieser Schlafphasen auffuhr und dieses Mal auch wirklich wieder zu sich kam, bemerkte er, wie ihn jemand, wahrscheinlich Vater oder Bruder, auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und in eine Decke eingehüllt hatte. Niemand war zu sehen. Er blickte zu Rámalócendis, als hätte sich mit der Zeit etwas an ihrem Zustand verändert. Aber nein, noch immer war sie nicht zu ihm zurückgekehrt, noch immer war sie so weit weg von ihm, dass er sie niemals würde erreichen können, wenn er nicht denselben Weg ginge wie sie. Würde er es können? Den Weg nach Mandos einschlagen?

Nein.

Sanft strich er ihr durch ihr volles Haar, so seidig wie im Leben.

„Warum bist du mir gefolgt?“, wisperte er in die Stille hinein. „Du wusstest, dass es für mich in die Schlacht geht. Du wusstest, dass dies kein Platz für Frauen ist. Und doch bist du hierher gekommen, in deinen Tod.“ Es auszusprechen, machte es jedoch kein bisschen wirklicher. Noch immer sperrte sich sein Verstand, das Offensichtliche begreifen zu wollen.

„Meine Geliebte …“ Die Worte verhallten leer in der Dunkelheit. „Du wirst immer in meinem Herzen sein. Ihr beide werdet es sein.“

Er erhob sich und suchte im Zelt seines Vaters nach einer Kerze. Bis jetzt hatte ihm das durch den schmalen Schlitz des Einganges hereinfallende Fackellicht des Lagers gereicht, doch nun brauchte er mehr Licht.

Schließlich fand er, was er suchte, entzündete die Kerze und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Feder, Tinte und Papier. Rámalócendis würde nicht ohne ein Andenken an ihn diese Gefilde verlassen, vielleicht würde dieser Brief sie ja in Mandos an ihn erinnern.

Er setzte sich, tauchte die Feder in das Tintenfass und begann schweren Herzens zu schreiben.

 

Meine geliebte Rámalócendis,

 

vielleicht schreibe ich diese Zeilen, um mir selbst klar zu werden, was da an diesem Tag Schreckliches in mein Leben getreten ist, doch vor allem schreibe ich sie für dich. Vergiss mich nicht da, wo du jetzt bist und wohin ich dir nicht folgen kann! Ich werde dich niemals vergessen, das schwöre ich, für immer wirst du in meinem Herzen weiterleben.

 

Ach, du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich vermisse! Es tut beinahe schon körperlich weh, als hätte man mir mein Herz aus der Brust gerissen, denn du warst mein Herz. Oder vielleicht kannst du es dir doch vorstellen?

 

Was ist da nur geschehen? Ich kann einfach nicht begreifen, was da mit uns vor sich gegangen ist. Den einen Tag warst du noch bei mir und nun, am nächsten, bist du fort, so weit fort. Werde ich dich tatsächlich nie wieder küssen, nie wieder lieben, nie wieder in meinen Armen halten können? Ist das die Realität oder nur ein grausamer Traum? Gib mir die Antwort von dort, wo du nun bist.

 

Wie ist es dort, wo du nun bist? Kannst du dort deinen Frieden finden? Wirst du dort unser Kind sehen können? Wenigstens dir, meine süße Geliebte, soll es vergönnt sein, unser Kind in Armen halten zu können! Ich werde es niemals können …

 

Ja, für immer wirst du in meinem Herzen fortleben können, sei dir dessen gewiss. Nichts wird dich von diesem Platz verdrängen können, niemals! Du bist mein Herz, meine Seele, der Atem, den ich zum Leben brauche, der Boden, auf dem ich gehe und steh, mein Hafen, in dem ich Sicherheit finde. Wir könnte irgendetwas dies ersetzen?

 

Ich liebe dich. Für immer und ewig.

 

Auf immer dein dich liebender Alacenandur

**Author's Note:**

> Túre! Turelva! – Sieg! [Der] Sieg [ist] unser!; Quenya  
> Malcimir – Schwertjuwel; Quenya  
> Alacenandur – ungesehener Diener; Quenya; „Rethtulu“ ist nur sein noldosindarischer Name und ohne jegliche Bedeutung, wie es üblich für Namen dieser Form war.  
> Maitimo – Wohlgeformter; Quenya; Maedhros‘ eigentlicher Name  
> Rámalócendis – Drachenfrau (sinngemäß der Hausdrache); Quenya  
> Hílyalandur – treuer Freund/Diener; Quenya


End file.
